For all the Pain
by XxChaotic-LovexX
Summary: Austria loves Prussia, and would go through hell to prove it.
1. A Disgusting Attraction

The man was disgusting. Absolutely appaling.

Austria loved it. He loved it with a burning passion, but of course, he would never admit that. Especially when that Prussian was his next door neighbor. Oh, yes, the aristocrat knew very well that Prussia was his neighbor, and he could watch the man's actions very easily from his Victorian style house, and he never felt like a stalker.

Though he knew he was. He was a very odd man. He knew what he was doing, he knew it was wrong, but it never felt like he was doing it. It just...happened. So, it was really a matter of the man doing it on purpose, it was a habit, I suppose. Something that one would do without even thinking about it. Look out a window, see a man that you're in love with doing something, and just...watch.

To anyone who didn't know this sensation, it'd look odd, but to one who did. It would be perfectly normal.

Appearantly, to Gilbert, it was odd.

Roderich found this out when he saw the older country on his doorstep. "Hello, Prussia. How ple-"

"I'M NOT HERE TO LISTEN TO YOUR FANCY TALK, IDIOT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME!"

To be completely blunt, the Austrian was confused. Again, he knew, but he wouldn't admit it. "Hm? Whatever are you talking about?"

"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING ME! Almost EVERY FUCKING DAY! WHY?!"he shouted, his face turning a red that matched one of Lovino's tomatos.

"Hm? I have not."

"HAVE TO!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Roderich's face was beginning to blossom in color, knowing that he had been found out. Obviously, the Prussian noticed at once, and jumped on it.

"Ha! Your face! You DO know what I'm talking about! Come on!"

"Gilbert! Ich habe keine Idee, wor ber Sie sprechen. Ich bin gl cklich Mann verheiratet, und ich habe keinen Grund, Sie zu beobachten. Vielleicht gehen Sie wahnsinnig."he snapped, returning to his more comfortable tongue of German.

The Prussian stared at him in shock, and then glared. "You know what, Roderich? If I catch you peeking at me one more fucking time I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you're going to wish I had something else to do."he snapped, and then turned and marched away.

The Austrian, thourghly pissed off, closed his door and then marched off to play piano. When he finished, he sighed, and looked out the window. Prussia was doing something in his yard. Daring Prussia, he stood and crossed to the window, and clasped his hands behind his back, looking noble doing so.

Suddenly he saw the red eyes of the albino, and swallowed. Watching him begin to march over once more, Austria moved to the front door, and waited. This was either going to be incredibly bad, or very good. The Austrian knew this, but had dared anyways. Opening it just in time, he stared up at the taller man, and waited. "Sie trauten sich! Sie taten wirklich! Dachten Sie, dass ich log?! Ich sollte Sie verletzen! Bringen Sie Sie in der Intensivstation!"

As the Prussian threatened him, Austria realized something. He was turned on by this. Before the man could lay a finger on him in harm's form, he reached up and kissed him.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Translations from German: Austria: "Gilbert! I have no idea what you're talking about. I am a happily married man and I have no reason to be watching you! Maybe you're going insane."

And Prussia: "You dared! You really did! Did you think I was lying?! I should hurt you! Put you in intensive care!" 


	2. Brother

Austria sighed as he awoke in the night, face in pain. Of course, he had rolled onto the right side, where it was still bruised. The stupid Prussian had punched him rather hard in the face. He couldn't have pulled away? Really? Was that too civilized for the what now Roderich was considering to be an animal. The other needed to learn manners, courtesy, and it definitely was not going to be the aristocrat who taught him. He had had enough of the Prussian to last him a lifetime. "Roderich~" The voice of his angel, his wife, Hungary, required him to turn, and recieve the kiss that she placed on his lips.

She was looking for that spark the one he had when his lips - Eh, he wasn't going to think about it. When the kiss had ended, he felt a cool sensation against the side of his face. "Mein Gott, Eliza, that's cold."he whispered, and she gave a small glare. "I'm not complaining, just...thought you should know."

"If you weren't complaining you wouldn't have said 'mein gott'. Now, shush, and take it like a man instead of a baby."she huffed, and replaced the clothe, and sighed again. "You know, if you didn't upset that Prussian, I wouldn't be doing this right now, and you'd be in the garden, reading, I'm sure."

Austria gave her a look, and then pushed up his glasses. He had simply told his wife that he had pissed off Prussia, by ignoring him, and she was quick to believe, considering it sounded like something that would happen again. Standing once Hungary was finished, he walked off, and sat down at the piano in the next room, attempting to calm down. Once he had calmed, he went to face the outside world, not caring if Prussia was out there or not.

**

In fact, the albino was outside, though he wasn't even remotely close to his house. He was actually out, going through the markets of his people, seeing what was happening. Catching up on gossip. Pushing the fact that he was pissed at himself for decking Roderich in the face. Well, that was in the past now. He had to keep moving forward, he really did. There was no point in looking back. Besides, there was a World meeting coming up, which meant the two would be coming face to face faster than he really wanted. Yes, he had spent as much time dwelling on things as he would on something else, like...cooking. Not long, so he really hadn't decided anything, or well, even thought about it.

This world meeting would be very interesting.

**

Prussia sat down, and then propped his feet up on the table, and watched the others interact. Beside him was his soon to be country, Ludwig. He couldn't be more than proud of his little brother, West - as he had come to call him.

Then Austria walked in. Oh, now this was going to be the interesting part. The two looked at one another, and then the brunette stood to leave, and he found himself following rather quickly. "What do you want, Gilbert?" He asked as he stood from the drinking fountain. "It's not nice to tease someone."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then explain yourself, please."

"I wanted to tell you...that...I...I...I hate you. And if you'd be so kind as to leave my bruder alone. That'd be great." Then he turned and disappeared. The Austrian stood there, blinking, confused.

Brother? This was going to be interesting to watch, though he also had a feeling that it would be very, very, painful. 


	3. Confusion

Watching Ludwig be raised by Prussia had turned out to be more entertainment than Austria had asked for, though he felt bad for Ludwig. Every day he would go out to the garden and read his book, eating a delicacy or talking with Hungary. She was curious as to what he was doing so much out there, and he left it up to the weather. When it would rain he would sit near the window at his piano, and play songs, usually happy ones, but occasionally one would be a somber piece.

_[ -- This time skip is brought to you via Alfred'Os. A part of your nutritional breakfast. -- ]_

One day - a shining day that would bring people together for a delicious treat in the garden, would turn out to be a life saving day for Austria, and Germany. The aristocrat was sitting in the garden when all of a sudden a ball landed in his plate of biscotti. The nation's eyebrows knitted together, and his head cocked slightly to the right. A little boy with big blue eyes and a shock of the brightest blond hair came out of seemingly nowhere and gave Roderich a sheepish glance. "Is this yours?" The aristocrat's voice warmed and he picked up the ball, holding it out. The boy reached out to take the ball and nodded, his hands curling around the black ball - which was rather heavy - and cupped it to his body. "How about you have a seat, before you return, some biscotti maybe?"

"What's biscotti?" Austria was slightly shocked at the fact that the boy didn't know what this treat was. He waved his hand at the seat and watched as Ludwig crawled up into it, placing the item that he had been gripping tightly on the table rather gently. "Bruder Prussia never talks about it."

"It's a treat, delicious. Try some." He watched as the blond boy took some and ate it slowly, swallowing, and then eagerly reaching for more. The boy was so like Prussia in his mannerisms that Austria was almost appalled, but the cuteness of it overworked the appalling sensation and Austria allowed him to continue on in the rude manner.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" That voice made Roderich's blood run cold, and yet his heartbeat picked up to that of a thundering horse. Prussia had found them, and Austria let out a soft whimper as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ludwig, what are you doing? Get back to the yard." The boy nodded, frantic, and then made a dash for the neighboring yard. Then Austria's face was cupped and yanked upwards, looking into the blood red rubies that was Prussia's eyes. "I thought I told you to leave my brother alone, freak." He was growling, and Austria's face paled even as he was spoken too.

Swallowing, the Austrian fought back all urges that he had. Resisting was the key in this, though thinking about Prussia taking him when he was angry sent vibrations down to the groin and he felt his pants tighten, and his breathing lighten. "I...I was just...letting him taste biscotti."

Prussia continued to glare and then something made him jump back. "Y-you're turned on by this?! That's disgusting, you pervert!" He glared at him with pure disgust, and disdain, and then the Austrian could feel his face heating up.

"I'm a married man, Prussia, so whatever you're thinking don't dare think anything of it. I was thinking about my beautiful wife." Austria straightened and stood, then brushed off his jacket. "I apologize for bothering with your younger brother." With that Roderich hurried in the house, leaving the biscotti alone.

Hungary looked at him as he came in, an eyebrow arching. "Where you really thinking about me, Roderich?" Austria looked at her, and then turned away, obviously embarrassed, and her face paled, and she took a step back, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

That night, Austria didn't share a bed with anyone. His Hungary had left to stay with a friend, and his heart sunk. This was pure hell. He did in fact love Hungary, with the way she moved and the way she laughed and smiled.

Prussia, was different though. It was an attraction Austria couldn't understand.


	4. Reverse Chase

Roderich sighed to himself as he took his seat at the world meeting. He sighed once more and leaned back in his chair, watching for Prussia and Germany. When they entered, he looked away, looking for Hungary, who was nowhere to be seen. "Divorce can be a bitch." He stopped when he heard the voice, and looked up at the rubies that afflicted his dreams, no, his nightmares. "Not that I'd know that exactly, since I've never been married. Don't plan to be."Austria shook his head, and then turned away. "I would prefer you not talk to me, you appalling, insolent moron.""Hey, I was trying to be nice. Start anew. Maybe be friends or something. But fine, be that way." Roderich heard the albino mutter something, and he spun in his chair, glaring and noticing the Prussian's smirk. "Huh?""You murmured something. What was it?"Gilbert shook his head, blinking, and pulling the innocent card. "You honestly think I said something? Come on, Roddy."Austria glared once more, and then went to ignore the Prussian, actually standing to leave him to their own thoughts.

By the time America had begun the meeting, Austria was longing to leave. He had found Hungary, sitting with Taiwan and Seychelles, her good friends. "Hey Austria, let's go out.""Nein, Gilbert. I'm busy.""Doing what?""Thinking, you idiot." Roderich rolled his eyes, and then shook his head. "Now go away.""Nein. Come with me."

"Nein."

"Ja."

"Nein."

"Ja."

"Fine. Hurry this up." Roderich stood, dismissing himself he followed Gilbert to the hallway. The two stood in the hall, and then Gilbert pinned Roderich to the wall, kissing the Austrian. The air filled with whimpering. When the two separated, Gilbert looked to Roderich, expectantly. He hesitated and then shook his head. "I…I can't do this." Austria pulled away from his pinned position, and went back to the meeting.


	5. Realization

Austria groaned slightly as he stretched his hand out from under the blanket and felt around for his glasses. Recently the days had begun to seem completely useless without Elizaveta around. Roderich would wake up, have his breakfast, while reviewing the day's plans with one of his advisors, and he'd follow through the motions of that day. He could truly not believe that an entire month had passed since he had become a bachelor, and there was no sign of neither Prussia nor Hungary, though Roderich had in fact seen much more of Germany. He had seen his ex-wife when she had come to see how he was holding up. Gott, she truly was an angel.

Sitting up in bed, he fixed his glasses, and then slid out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, fixing it. Roderich dressed and then elegantly sauntered down the stairs, floating. "Ah, Good morning, Austria." His advisor said, marking in his book.

"Good morning," he replied, taking his spot at the table, eating slowly. "How does today look?"

"Not too hectic. A meeting with Germany, he says he has an idea."

[ - Insert a quirky time skip phrase here - ]

"Take him off my hands. Since the end of the war, he's been doing nothing but annoy me."

Roderich stared at Ludwig, "why me, though? Ship him to Russia or something."

The German sighed, shaking his head, "he'd kill himself. Besides, I'd like to be able to visit my bruder." Of course, this was only logical, to Austria, since the two had always seemed close. "I truly need to get some work done. Please, Roderich."

He was reluctant, no, more than simply reluctant. Apprehensive -sickened by this thought. "Ja." he sighed, not believing that he was actually doing this. "I'll do it for one month." Ludwig nodded and held out his hand, shaking on this agreement. Having Gilbert in living in this house was going to be interesting.

[ - More quirky time skips - ]

"Roderich!" The Austrian groaned and looked up from the piano. "I'm bored. Do you always play such boring songs?" Not giving a response, he turned back to the keys, placing his nimble fingers down gently. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why do you play such boring songs?" "They're classics." "Boring."

Roderich slammed his hands down, spinning in the chair, "will you just shut up and enjoy something that actually has class and poise? God damn, Gilbert. Also, if you can not enjoy what I am interested in, then leave me alone." He glared at the albino, who then muttered something. "What?" "Well, I was interested in something with class, is what I said." Roderich blushed, turning away, looking at the black and white stripes that made music. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, flustered. Gilbert growled, "at one point, I was interested in you, but you've been nothing but a god damn fucking hermit."

Austria glanced at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye. "I…I…" He was torn. Kick Prussia out of his house, or accept this. "Do you…do you still express interest in me?" "You piss me off enough to say yes." he muttered, looking away. Roderich sighed and crossed to the couch he rested on, smacking Gilbert across the face, sobbing. "You're an idiot." With that he collapsed against Gilbert, crying.


End file.
